Taming the Many Sides of Raven
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Naruto goes to Nevermore and ends up having a passionate encounter with Rage. After Raven receives some benefits shortly after an experiment is proposed. That Naruto tames each one of Raven's emotions. NarutoxRaven Multi Raven Pairing.
1. Prologue:An Average Day

Taming the Many Sides of Raven  
0  
NarutoxMulti Raven  
0  
Story Start  
0  
Two figures were in a room filled with dark objects, artifacts and vast book cases. The room was covered in an assortment of black, blue, violet, and gray. The dark colors gave the room a calm if not emotionally restraining feeling. The first figure was male, blond spiky hair that came down to his shoulders. He was wearing a gray sleeveless T-shirt and faded blue jeans. He was tall, about 5'11 and looked like a young male in his twenties. His skin was slightly tanned with a yellowish short of tent. In his arms he carried five books as the figure next to him browsed her selves with a slender figure.

Next to him was a young woman with pale skin with a very slight grayish tone. She had long dark violet hair that reached to her midback. She wore unusual blue dress robes that had a hood and skirt that had slight in the sides. Under them once could see the slight rims of black material, shorts in fact. While the male gazed at his companion with curious eyes, Cerluean blue eyes that seemed to hold a life time of knowledge behind them the violet-eyed Sorceress's eyes currently only shown one emotion. Concentration.

''To Kill a mocking bird? Do you remember getting this book?'' The make spoke up.

''Yeah...'' She answered in a monotonously voice.

It was quite a few years ago when she relatively younger then she was now.  
0  
Flashback  
0  
The young woman approached the counter. ''Did the shipment arrived?'' She asked the bored teen behind the cash register.

''Sorry not yet...these books are quite in demand. They'll probably sell out as soon as they arrive. Though if you leave me with a name I'll reserve you a copy.''  
The young woman looked hesitant to answer.

''A nickname or such would do just as well,'' The blond haired male answered, smiling at the grayish-skin young woman. By her skin tone and smell it was obvious the woman wasn't normal, but did she had any inkling of a clue that the young man behind the register wasn't normal as well.

''Raven...'' Even as the words come out not a hint of emotion.

The young felt a shiver down his spine. The way she spoke was so cold. ''Naruto...owner of this store and many others. I could interest you in another book if you...''

''Excuse me!'' A preppy blonde haired girl interrupted. High School age and wearing a sickening amount of pink. It didn't help she was wearing pale face paint. '

'Do you happen to carry the Twilight series? I can't find it!'' The girl whined.

Naruto scowled,''For the last time I don't carry that trash in my story. You take your pussy wannabe fake sparkling gay ass Vampires and Lycans and shove it!'' The girl took off crying.

''Kami! The stupid shit teenagers and people in general eat up. All this reality TV bullshit and such.''

''That was a bit...harsh,'' The woman now identified as Raven stated in her emotionless tone once again.

''That's the fifth time this week I told that girl...if she didn't have the attention span of a squirrel I wouldn't have snapped.''

''Exc...''

''Begone!'' Naruto shouted as he levitated one of his book and hurled it at the other annoying kid that came to his shop and acquired about another damnable book series.''Stupid brain dead teenagers and all their new vampire romance crap. They don't know the first real thing about vampire couples.''

''You seemed quite bothered by this...''

''Yeah well...I had an ex that was a vampire and this is mainly on her behalf. Were still good friends and all, but...I don't want to talk about it.''  
0  
Flash back end  
0  
''Oh right...wasn't one of the reasons was that unnatural fear of yours,'' The violet haired sorceress teased. Back then she couldn't so much as smile without something blowing up, but now she could smile, laugh, and with each passing day exposed a bit more of her emotions.

''Hey...I heard from a friend when his Vampire Chick was performing fellatio she bit him there and sucked out the blood so it's not an unnatural fear.''

Raven levitated the books on a stool by the door. ''Right...I don't see why you're obsessing about it.''

''You're right...the only thing I have to worry about is you suddenly sprouting tentacles suddenly while were having angry sex and trying to ...''  
Whap!

Naruto massaged the back of his head. ''What is it about the back of my head people enjoy abusing?''

''You were completely deserving of that smack.''

''Yeah, yeah...hey it's thirty to one. We still have an hour and a half before we have to head for the team meeting. ''

''You're not suggestiiiiing!'' Naruto hoisted Raven over his shoulder and walked over to the bed. ''Naruto! Iee!'' Raven yelped as Naruto dropped her onto the bed. He climbed over her and began tenderly kissing along her neck line.

''Naruto...no stop...we have to...Naruto stop,'' She moaned as his hands started to massage her bosom through her clothing. ''Hhm don't stop...'' She whispered hooking her legs around his waist. Once again Lust was soon going to be in the driver seat. Unknown to either of them something was going on inside of Raven that would change both of their lives.  
00  
Chapter End  
00  
I hope the prologue of this story is well received. Let me know what you guys think.


	2. The Raven's Lust

Many Sides of

Raven Re 2  
0  
NarutoxMulti Raven  
0  
Story Start  
0  
The embodiment of Lust sat in a chair as she flipped through the pages of a book. This wasn't an ordinary book as it contained vivid images of Naruto and Raven being together. Memories formed and often made words and pages that Raven's emotions often checked out to peer into the outside world. After all, only at certain times could certain emotions peer into the outside world through Raven's eyes. Lust, being one of Raven's least used emotions until recently being a prime example, missing out on a little more then over sixteen years of Raven's life.

Emotions that had been around since the beginning such as Happy and Timid were used and more accustomed to viewing the outside world by far. If it wasn't for Raven's reluctance to use them while Trigon was still around the two emotions would probably be the strongest among all of Raven's aspects by far. But considering both of their unique personalities, neither would have had the drive to use such power if they had it.

Every time Raven expressed one of these emotions they became a little more powerful.  
First their domains had began to grow and change; evolve into something more vivid and life like. Then the emotions themselves had begun to physically change. At first they were all doppelganger whose defining traits were their colored cloaks, but that soon began to change.

They were growing, changing to say the least. Like for instance Lust now wore two inch high heels with fish-net stockings, with a black leather mini skirt and tank top that showed a teasing amount of Cleveland. She wore light reddish flossy lipstick and a black choker with a silver fox design on the middle. With a light layer of dark eyeliner, her primed eye lashes, a thin later of sparkling glitter sprinkled in her hair and faint scent of vanilla she oozed sexuality.  
A confident and seductive smile formed on her lips as a plan formed in her mind.  
A plan that would guarantee her a lot of foxy loving. Though she would have to overpower Raven's mind and momentarily take control. She knew just which of her sisters would be perfect to help her in this endeavor.

Desire, while not as sexually charged as she was could be considered a more tamed version of lusts who interests could sway to other topics. Jealousy, could be a bit nasty at times but she never tried to actively harm anyone unless Rage was thrown into the mix. Happy was also willingly to help any of her sisters, Lust had to make sure to use the right words in persuading her. Envy would also be on born, but why stop at emotions? There were also the aspects submissiveness and aggression. The former was born due to Raven's initial reserved nature and the latter from her demonic side slowly being awakened.

If Lust could borrow enough energy from her sisters then the first part of her plan would undergo without a hitch. Lust began licking her lips in anticipation. She couldn't wait until she claimed her prize.

One Naruto Uzumaki was resting peacefully on the couch in his Kitsune form. The others had gone out meaning peace and quiet for him. No game station blaring or Robin having them do insane amount of training regimes or Starfire around causing the former to trick over his words. No Beast Boy or Cyborg arguing about Meat vs Tofu or any of that insane shit they usually did.  
Just a nice peaceful day where Naruto could just sleep in and enjoy the tranquility of the seagull cries and the waves crashing into the rocks of the Titan's island. His ears twitched as he heard an all too familiar chant. ''Azarath...Metrion...Zinthos!''

With a start and cry he opened his eyes and found himself in Raven's room, chained to her bed by the Demoness's dark energy. ''Rae! What the hell?'' He asked as the surprisingly naked Sorceress walked out of the shadows. Her eyes were absolutely predatory looking as she slowly stalked towards the bound blond. Naruto found his mouth becoming particular parched as Raven seductively shook her hips side to side as she continued to close the distance between them.  
Like a lioness she pounced on him, her body colliding with his causing him to groan. She began grinding against his crotch causing them both to moan. Naruto watched the grinning sorceress grind her hips against his hardening crotch as she massaged her breasts. Delight spread across her face as the blond fought against his bounds. Watching him writhe under her in pleasure and desire.

With a wave of her hand his shirt had disintegrated much to Naruto's dismay. It was a really nice shirt. She began tracing her tongue down his torso, gliding it over his nipples and nibbling on patches f his stomach causing the blond to groan as he ground his clothed cock against the Sorceress's core.

''Rae...please!'' He whimpered as the pressure was becoming to painful. Licking her lips the Sorceress trailed her finger along Naruto's bulge. With a chant energy transfer into his cock causing Naruto cry out in mixture of pain in ecstasy. Freeing the confines of it from his clothes Raven took the stiff hard organ into her mouth as she began bobbing her head up and down on it. She swirled her tongue around the tip expertly as she massaged his balls with her middle and ring finger. Her hot breath stung his stiffness as she began to drag her mouth from one side to the other, his hardness poking through one of her cheeks as she continued to play with him.  
Wrapping her hand around his shaft she began stroking him off while she licked along the mushroom shaped tip. Teasing him with the rough texture of her tongue as kissed along the tender flesh.

Naruto continued to whimpered as his Goth Goddess continued to torture him. Whatever she did earlier made him far more sensitive then before, but also prevented him from being able to cum. The pressure building up in his Penis was maddening and he felt like he would burst him he didn't come soon.  
A few minutes later Raven was once again on top. _''Do you want me to fuck you?''_ She asked him sultry tone as she continued jacking him.

''Yes! Rae! Please!'' Naruto wasn't sure what was up with Raven, but all he cared about right now was release. He knew Raven could be abit aggressive when her demon blood was boiling but nothing like this. She never even hinted at wanting to dominate him.

''How badly do you want me?''

''Anything! I'll do anything.''

''Will you fuck me until neither one of us can move?''

''Yes!'' He hissed as the ongoing pleasure of his spell restrained cock was driving him crazy.

''All of me...all of me is yours stud! Anytime, anyplace, anyhow, and anywhere. This cum of yours only belong to me.'' She whispered as she nibbled his ear. ''And you belong to me,'' She whispered seductively as she positioned herself above his erection. Placing her hands on his stomach Raven slammed down and cried out a loud hiss at the sensation of Naruto's hard cock feeling her.

''Kami...aah...fuck!'' Naruto groaned as Raven began bouncing up and down on him, rising up a few inches off him before slamming back down. Her eyes, glazed over in lust as she continued fucking the bound blond.

Placing her hands on his thighs, Raven continued her pace as her breasts bounced with each upward and downward movement. The Sorceress closed her eyes she started to increase the strength of her descents.

''Hhma...aah! So goooooood!"' Raven moaned with each of her movements, with each ministration she slowly began to lose control of her focus until the spell that she used to bind Naruto came undone. She cried out when Naruto suddenly flipped them over and gave a moan of appreciation when he threw her leg leg over his shoulder and began driving in with unrestrained passion.

''Kami Raven! You're...so damn...amazing!'' He groaned out, the Sorceress's warmth almost driving him to cum, but whatever the other spell was on his tool seemed to still be going at full power. Pulling them up intoa sitting position and gripping the Sorceress's round and tight backside he began to drive upwards into her with all his might as he claimed her lips in a kiss.

The violet haired owman moaned as her lover kept on penetrating her while massaging her rear. The new sensation of being dominated instead od doing the dominating was driving her wild. The sounds of their pelvises slapping together continued to echo out with their moans and groans.

"Oh! Azar! Aah! AAH! YES! FUCK ME!'' Raven cried out as she began radiated heat and energy.

''Damn Rae...you're so...wild!'' Naruto panted out as they once again switched half hour or so they twisted their body in some new pleasurable position as their climaxes continued to reach to the peek.

Raven was once again on top, spreading her legs so Naruto could drive deeper inside of him when she began bouncing on him again. With one hand on her breasts and the other on her ass the blond caressed and groped the Sorceress in harmony as their pelvises continued to collide together.

Raven found herself in bliss as her climax was fasting approaching. ''Naruto! AAH! THAT'S IT! FUCK MEEEEE!"' She cried out as she exploded in a torrent of ecstasy. Her toes began to curl as her stomach began to tighten. Her vision had blurred as she fervently bucked against Naruto as her juices coming out a a torrent in full force. Black energy lashed out as many of Raven's trinkets and books began flying in all directions.

Coming down from her high she moaned as she was flipped over onto her back as Naruto continued to penetrate her with his still hard erection. His face was red and his thrusts wild. Raven groaned as her tender womanhood began to twinge while continued to being penetrated by the hard manhood. Whispering a small chant she released the spell as Naruto let loose an animalistic cried and came into her with the force of a raging waterfall. The force was so sudden and powerful Raven's head bumped into the headboard of her bed, but any pain she would had felt was overridden by the tense orgasmic explosion she felt as Naruto's hot sticky essence continued to pump inside of her with a fifth, sixth, even seventh pulse.

Considering the fact she kept him from cumming even once from the two hour fuckfest she was surprised he came so much. Naruto in exhaustion fell forward, still burried inside a placated Raven as he rest his face on her bosom. Both let out a moan of exhaustion as she claimed them.

Lust opened her eyes as her spirit formed returned to her body. She moaned as her face went red and sure enough her bed was covered in juices. That was definitely better, feeling it first hand then just being momentarily in control or just feeling the sensations when Raven called upon the emotional link. If she done the spell correctly then she would feel the pleasure of Naruto's touch no matter which aspect of Raven the blond touched not to mention the added benefit of the spell then Raven would be a little more loose with her inhibitions. But she was going to need a little test to see if the spell was done correctly and who better then her sister...

0

Chapter End

00

Well I hope that you guys are enjoying the remake. For those who want more of a story. I don't know what to tell you. I mean what elements could you really want form this story? I already have other NarutoxTitan stories with plots and I don't want to end up intersecting or using a plot idea too many times so go check them out if you want a real plot.


	3. Satisfying Rage:Rewritten

Many Sides of Raven

0  
NarutoxMulti Raven  
0  
Story Start  
0

"Uh, hello?" Naruto spoke out loud, his voice echoing amongst the stones. He traveled along the path, it twisting and turning in every which direction until he came to the path that led to Rage's domain. Did Nevermore expand once more? Wither way cutting through Rage's realm would save him some time. More and more Nevermore seem to come to life. It was times like this Nevermore seemed to become it's own dimension instead of being a plain of existence Raven created in her mind.

Stopping in front of the Volcano that was Rage's realm he paused upon sensing something wasn't right. He looked down at his feet as he felt a sudden heaviness overcome him. His shadow morphed into the form of a Raven and ensnared him before he could react.

He was unceremoniously tossed to one of the ground's of Rage's domain. The heat from the representation of Lava made the temperature's shoot through the roof. Looking up he noticed the representation of wrath dressed in her blood red cloak and long skirt. Something was odd about the representation of Rage. Ever since Naruto's own darker nature came to the surface some time ago the emotion became more...receptive to the blond.

''Rage...'' To his surprised Rage had tackled him. Her tongue invaded his mouth, trying to dominate him. The lust radiated off her to the point where it over powered his sense of smell. Was lust affecting Raven and it was being channeled to the other's somehow? These thoughts faded out as the incarnation of wrath began massaging his length through the material.

Deciding these thoughts could wait until later he began to return the kiss, his hands traveling down her back. Naruto held Rage tightly as they kissed passionately, the incarnation of wrath biting into his upper lip, breaking the skin. Grinding their pelvises together the two began to role around as groans and growls radiated from the room.

Naruto quickly grabbed Rages wrists and pinned them down above her head as he kissed along her jaw line and neck. He then bit down into her collar bone, causing Rage to inhale sharply and grinned maniacally. Moving one of his hands to her torso he ripped off outfit as he caught one of her nipples between his teeth. Rage continued to hiss in pain in pleasure as he teased her breasts. He began nipping around the aerola as Rage struggled against his powerful grip, hissing and snarling.

With a burst of power she blasted him off. Her hair shifting into tentacles she used them to pin the blond using her hair as she shredded the rest of the remains of her torn costume. Taking his erection in hand Rage mumbled something as black energy radiated around Naruto's cock, causing it to grow fully erect. Hovering over his face she dropped down on his face causing them both to cry out.

Naruto's tongue scraping against Rage's ass only seem to turn her on. She then growled at him, waiting expectantly until Naruto realized what she wanted. Flicking his tongue against her slit Rage let out a moan as she engulfed Naruto's erection in her mouth. She slowly bobbed her head up and down, relishing the taste of his pre-cum as Rage's lust only continued to intensified. After several minutes of polishing his knob Rage let his tool slip out of her mouth with a wet pop.

Moving off of Naruto she got on all fours and let out a low growl. The horny blond moved behind the incarnation of wrath as he pulled apart her luscious cheeks and rubbed his tip against her glistening maidenhood.

**''Come on! Just fuck me already!'' **The emotion declared, finally speaking up.

Not wanting to leave her disastified Naruto gripped her hips, digging his finger nails into the skin as he plunged his entire length inside of Rage causing

her to scream in delight. She moaned in ecstasy as Naruto straight from the get go went at her with everything he got.

By the amount of arousal that seeped from her pussy it was obvious she was enjoying the rapid pace. Naruto had never actually considered fooling around with Raven emotions before until now. But if he was capable of copulation with Rage then what about the others? From what he had seen so far Rage liked it rough and there was no telling what the other emotions were into.

Through her heavy pants she managed to let out a dissatisfied growl. So pulling out slowly as they both groan Naruto gripped the top of her cheeks and spread them open. Covering two his fingers in saliva Rage's anus. He knew spit wasn't a good lubricant among things, but it wasn't like he came in Nevermore expecting to do Rage and he didn't want too much discomfort. She let out a please growled as Naruto penetrated her with his fingers. After a few minutes of groaning and shaking of her ass Naruto got aroused to the point where he had to take her.

Naruto slapped Rage's round ass as she attempted to growl menacingly. He spread her cheeks once again as he pushed his erection into her tight cavity. Being impatient Rage pushed back causing them both to moan. She reached backed and pulled Naruto forward for a kiss as he stretched her anal walls.

Naruto gripped her hips even tighter as he pulled out then slammed back in causing Rage to let out a rather deep gasp. He sped up even more as he gripped one of her breasts as he set a rhythm to his thrusts. His pelvis slapping against her rear causing a clapping sound.

Rage quivered in delight as Naruto's thick and hard member penetrated her insides. Though this wasn't enough for her. This wasn't the exact thrill she desired.

Because of Naruto's mental link with Raven he could sense Rage's dissatisfaction. So he started drawing upon his youki to change into his more bestial form. He then pulled out of her anus and slammed back into her maidenhood causing Rage to let out a squeak of delight as Naruto's already large girth began to stretch her walss.

His sharp nails now even sharper claws digging into her skin. His tails wrapping around her body like in some form of bondage. He pulled them back into a sitting position as he used his tails to bounce her up and down on his dick.

Rage let out a pleased moan as his tails went to work caressing her body. After what seemed like ours she started to buck as her walls constricted around his tool, milking him for his seed. Naruto let out a roar as his member twitch and he came with full force inside Rage. After coming off his high he could feel her fluids on his lap signifying she came as well. He let her go from her bound form. Rage simply stood up and snapped her fingers fully clothed again in her blood red cloak as she walked, well limped away without saying a thing. Naruto saw a slight twice in her cheek knowing this was probably the closet he would get from her smile for her from the time being.

Naruto exited Nevermore to get something to eat. Over the next few days their was a definite improvement in Raven's ego. She didn't even seem to get mad or annoyed by Beastboy's jokes or the guys being loud when she read. Then their was her improvement in battle and by a sudden boost of power something was definitely going on. Naruto found himself in Raven's room as she repeated what Knowledge told her.

''So you think...''

Raven nodded.  
''Because I..''

Nod again.  
''And if I...''

Nod.  
''Then that'll...''

Nod.  
''Well damn...''

''I spoke with Knowledge and Wisdom and they hypothesized if you have sex with some other emotions I might have an easier time with control.''

Naruto snorted, ''Who are you trying to fool? I knew Knowledge had a quirk. All geniuses do, but she is apart of you and I see how you be oogling me without my shirt on...or in general...Ow!''  
Raven let out a menacing growl as she threw a pillow at Naruto.

''Whatcha gonna do Rae? Beat me up and have your way with me...kinky,'' He growled as Raven blushed.

''Settle down pervert...this is of course is only a theory and we're doing this experiment out of necessity.''

''Hhm...well either way you look at it I win so...I'm in.''

000  
Emotions  
00  
Rage:Check  
Happy:  
Timid:  
Rude  
Lust:  
Love:  
Desire  
Serenity  
Envy  
Knowledge  
Wisdom  
Anticipation  
Astonishment  
00  
Aspects  
000  
Anticipation  
Astonishment  
Sympathy  
Motivation  
Patience  
Respect  
Creativity


	4. Discussion with Rude:Rewritten

Taming the Many Sides of Raven  
0  
NarutoxMulti Raven  
0  
Story Start  
0

Rage was an emotion Naruto would mistake as being talkative. Though by how all of Raven's emotion suddenly 'wanted' to play with him would allude to that.

Naruto just assumed that Raven's emotions knew whatever she learned during the course of their relationship. Apparently the emotions only knew what was going on either by talking with the other emotion's or viewing memories in the form of books from Knowledge's library.

Though there was one thing that was definitely noticed. Raven's more 'expressive' way of showing her other emotions sans her anger was something to be concerned about. He member reacting to Raven's certain emotional outbursts. One example was when he leaped off the couch when Raven suddenly burst out in laughter during one occassion. Which was kind of weird considering they were watching a Drama.

Though that was no where near as bad as when Naruto was hurt after a battle with Cinder block. In all actuality it was a scratch by a shard of glass by a destroyed vehicle. There was nothing worse then the sight of Raven sobbing her eyes out and her fan boys glaring at him worse then usual.

So right now in this nice large cabin by the lake side Naruto and the emotions were going to hang out as Naruto helped Raven 'fix' her little problem. While Serenity(Raven) was doing some research on how to restrict the random bursts of emotions and powers to Nevermore.

''...and that's how you paint a monument in broad daylight,'' Naruto finished explaining as Happy burst in a fit of giggles.

''Hey Naruto-kun why don't you come join us for a dip,'' Lust the Amaranth clothed Raven said grabbing onto his right arm.

''Yeah Naruto-kun, theirs a trick I want to show you.'' The Lavender cloaked Raven known as Desire said clutching on his left.

''Can't you horny bitches go two seconds without wanting to mount his pole?''

''Rude, do you really have to be so inappropriate?'' Knowledge chastised. While on some level she agreed that Lust and Desire could show some restraint Rude could have well, been less Rude about the comment.

''Bah fuck that,'' Rude said as she belched audibly. ''You stick to your books I'll stick to being me.''

''Alright girls calm down. There's more then enough me for all of you. Just kind of wish things could well...hell be more private.''

''You;re the one who decided to screw sourpuss so it's your fault.'' Rage let out a growl as Naruto raised an eyebrow.

''Maybe I should stick my cock in your mouth and shut you up if your going to keep on complaining.'' All the Raven's recoiled in shock. Even Rude was taken back and didn't have a smart ass remark. ''Don't start fights you can't finish.''

''Kiss my ass Fox boy. If you kept it in your pants you wouldn't be in this situation now would you?''

''Well you're here with the others so you must want what's in my pants.''

Rude more so with then the other emotions with the exception of Timid was burning bright red. Naruto with a bit of struggle escaped the arms of Desire and Lust and went over to Rude. He took her arm and started pulling her away.

''What the hell do you think you're doing you blond bastard!''

''Hey girls I'll be back. Rude and I need to have a little 'discussion' right quick.''

''Oh that is bullshit,'' Murmured Jealousy. ''He never notices me its always one of you.''

''I hear you,'' Concurred Envy.

Meanwhile Naruto and Rude reached a satisfactory distance from the other emotions. What followed was a yelp followed by a thud. Rude launched a series of curses at Naruto as he tripped. ''Whoops sorry... a bit rude of me don't you think?''

''Up yours?'' Was her acidic reply as Naruto pounced on her. She let out an yelp as his face was a few inches from hers.

''Don't you mean up yours?'' He asked as he started nibbling on her ear. Rude unintentionally moan as Naruto began grinding his hardness against her opening through her clothing.

''Fucker...stop molesting,'' She whined as Naruto fingers trailed along her curves.

''Don't you want this Rude?'' He asked bringing his hand to her thigh. He slid up her skirt and started massaging her slit through the material. Rude groaned as he clockwise motions against her womanhood. ''I can smell your 'desire' Rude.''

''You...you even think about it and I'll...'' She was cut off as he kissed her. His hands started massaging his stomach as his erection poked against her thigh. ''Bastard...getting me all hot and bothered.''

''Well then...I should take care of that then,'' he said sliding up her skirt and pulling her panties to the side. She was wet, glistening. ''You're going to enjoy this.''

00  
Outside  
00

''You know what Beastboy I think I will try some...'' The others looked at the sorceress with confusion. She actually answered yes to Beastboy's offer for Tofu.

''Raven are you feeling well?''

''Yes Starfire and I'm sorry about berating the outfit you picked for me yesterday. Pink just isn't the color for me.''

''Someone's in a good mood. Has Naruto been...'' Unfortunately for Cyborg all because Raven was evening out didn't mean she was completely stable just yet.

Robin groaned as he looked at the now shattered window at which Cyborg was flung from. As the leader he was the mediator or so he was charged with. So as such it was only natural when one of the Titans sans Naruto who actually had a job broke something that he paid for damages out of his own money or make a claim to the mayor and have it factored in to their monthly paycheck. Being the leader could be such a pain in the ass sometime. It was now Robin understood why Naruto was eager to thrust the title on to him. The bastard.

0  
Nevermore  
0

''You fucking...aah...hmm,'' Rude moaned as Naruto continued sucking on her clit. He had been lapping at her womanhood the past few minutes and it was driving her crazy. Her erect nipples were poking against the material of her costume not to mention she was covered in a thin layer of sweat. ''Stop teasing and fuck me already!'' She demanded as she clamp her legs around Naruto's head. Naruto pried her legs apart as he jabbed two fingers between Rude's lips causing her to arch her back and scream.

'If that's how you want it,'' He said taking out his erection and stroking it a few times. He pulled out his fingers and grabbed Rude's hips as he thrust inside of her with a furious thrust.

''F-Fuck!'' She screeched as Naruto buried himself inside of her. She groaned as Naruto grabbed one of her legs and placed it over his shoulder as he began fucking her furiously. Her breasts flopped back and forth at the rapid pace.

''Such the...mouth Rude,'' He said as he drove into her. Naruto groaned as her walls tightened around his tool.

''Ass-hole,'' She groaned as her hands dug into the dirt. ''Harder!''

''As you wish,'' He said raising her other leg over his shoulder driving harder into her.

Rude arched her back and bucked onto Naruto as he ravaged her body.

Raven excused herself to her room as she was feeling flush. She said her clothing with the exception of her lingerie. ''Oh Azar!'' She groaned as she felt a familiar sensation course through her body.

''Oh Damn! I'm cumming!'' Rude screamed as she clamped down on Naruto.

''Me...too...'' Naruto groaned as his cock spasmed and he shot his seed inside of Rude. He kept on pumping into her as he came inside of her with spurt after spurt. The two of them kissed feverishly as they rode out their orgasms. They panted heavily as Naruto eased out of her and rolled on his side.

''I should kick your ass. Having your way with me and all,'' She said picking her ear with her pinky.

''Didn't hear you complaining,'' He said as he motioned over to kiss her when she let one go. ''Oh what the fuck! RUDE!''

''Meh! I give it an Eight.''

Naruto clutched his nose. ''Not cool Rude! Thank god you emotions aren't divided into every particular aspect of a person.''

''Hey I'm Rude and I cover the Nasty, Dirty, and Messy aspect. So sue me.''

''I'm gone,'' Naruto said as he redressed and straightened up his clothes.''

''So you're just going to hit it and quit it? I knew it! You were no good,'' Rude said as she straightened her clothing. She wasn't serious despite the fact she sounded serious. It wasn't like she was going to thank him or anything. It just wasn't her style or function.

Naruto sighed. ''Whatever Rude.'' He said as he made his way toward the cabin.

Raven picked out a new set of clothes and got ready to take a cold shower.

At the same time they both thought,'_I pray to Azar/Kami that I'll still be sane at the end of this.'_

00  
Chapter End- Slight Spoiler.  
00

Now I know a lot of people wanted Timid, but to be honest I couldn't quite see Timid just yet. A bit too soon. Though their will be some added emotions. Lust and Desire as an example. I've read quite a few Raven fics concerning Nevermore and there's always like around 8 or 9 emotions. Now I'm sure Raven has more emotions then that even if she doesn't tend to use them. If not she wouldn't have emotions in the first place. Anyway just started a NarutoxStarfire story. I've also started a movie fanfic NarutoxRaven story with one possible scenario surrounding The End the three parter water downed arc of Raven's Season. (In the Comics I heard Raven hunted down and killed some of the Titans. Might or might not use that. )

So yeah feel free to vote or suggest new emotions. The Poll will be reintroduced next chapter with new choices. Now if you excuse me I have to go play some Bayonetta. (Unfortunately the only BayonettaxNaruto crossover effects tend to be crappy and or extremely short with Naruko as the main character. If your going to do a female Naruto would it hurt to come up with a more original or better name. A Kagebunshin with Orioke, ok fine, but not the main character/female version of Naruto. That's just laziness and being unoriginal.


	5. Working Out Frustrations:Rewritten

Taming the Many Sides of Raven  
0  
NarutoxMulti Raven  
0  
Story Start  
0

The once peaceful day the Titans were having was soon interrupted by one loud, asounding,**''SON OF A BITCH!''**

It was quite well known when Raven was pissed, especially to the point of using obscenities it was best to stay out of her way. Though seeing as Naruto was usually a cause for the more comical instances the poor bastard rarely had the time to duck and cover.

Though today he was not the source of Raven's anger which was usually an offshoot of annoyance rather then real genuine rage. No, the source was that of a magazine/tabloid that printed their own magazines and often bought pages and printed ads in Jump City's newspaper. The source was a picture and headline that Raven starred in with the words,_''Raven a Dominatrix?''_

The headline of the picture was followed by a picture of Raven who was pinning Naruto to the ground an dominating fashion. What set off the alarms and inquest was the fact that said picture was of the two of them in their demonic forms and covered in bites and scratches

''X'Hal have mercy on whoever took that picture,'' Starfire whispered as the others nodded. She along with Beast Boy, Robin, and Cyborg were hiding behind the T-car as they watch the light fixtures explode one by one from Raven's inconsolable wrath.

The picture is self was quite scandalous seeing as the two occupants were wearing minimal clothing, in other words whatever wasn't torn off. It was coming quite close to mating season and the two demonic members were having a passionate and dark encounters that followed right after a spar.

''**Stephen Joseph! Your dead you here me! DEAD!'' **Raven screamed to the heaven's as dark energy swirled about her form. First she ran out of her favorite tea and now this?

''Dude why is Raven so pissed? She got laid like yesterday right?'' Beast Boy asked as a cold dead chill filled the room. ''She's right behind me isn't she?''

Naruto woke up to the sound of peer agony and pleading. _'The hell is going on?' _He wondered as he sat up in his bed. Before he could ponder it further Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg bolted through his room and shut the door, pushing most of his furniture, including the bed he was in to block the door.

He looked up to see three of his friends in his room. ''So...what's up Naruto?''

''Robin...'' Dead panned to the obvious and awkward question. Now during his career as a titan and even before then he had seen some unusual shit. Evil aliens, retarded overlord, shape shifting creatures, man-children, and the greatest evil known to existence. Yaoi fangirls and their fans, but most definitely those fiendishly evil writers who failed at life and sex education who assume that human males could get pregnant or either had the body parts necessary to carry a child to full term.

''Yes Naruto?''

''Why are you guys in my room?''

''We just thought we greet you good morning dear friend Naruto who would never allow any pain to come to his most beloved friends,'' Starfire answered stretching the last elven words.

''Sure whatever...'' He hopped out of bed and turned on his computer. He had been working well into the night on the camera security install.

''Uum guys...is there a reason Beast Boy is hanging upside down naked in the garage?'' _Are those...claw marks?_'

''Well dog...you better see this.'' Cyborg handed him the article that aroused Raven's anger.

Upon seeing the article Naruto had only one thing to say. ''Oh fuck...''

Elsewhere someone else was freaking.

''WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU PUT MY NAME IN THE PAPER? OH GOD I'M DEAD!'' Stephen Joseph was two minutes away from pissing himself. When he took the pictures he was slightly buzzed.

Unlike most atypical teenage males who were lusting after Starfire or Terra he always had a thing for Raven. His last three girlfriends were goth so it was quite evident where his tastes lied. For obvious reasons he didn't like Naruto very much. There was in fact an Anti-Naruto fan club being established which interesting enough were filled with Raven fan boys and girls of the minor majority. More or less 20% as most of the rest of the populous were for the pairing exclaiming how they weren't meant to be.

A result of eight months ago a book was published by Naruto that allowed people to get to know him in the Titans better with some intimate details, with permission of course. It was mainly the religious who were up and arms about crucifying the two Titans for having demonic blood, but a good deal of people had enough common sense to realize that if the two were really evil then why would they have become super heroes and protect the city for years?

All and all that wouldn't stop Stephen Joseph from getting a beat down. Oh no, his dumbass editor just had to snoop where his nose didn't belong and publish the pictures.

When the door slammed open Stephen Joseph gave an impressive impersonation of a six year old little girl when he screamed. ''Stephen if you want to live come with me..'' Naruto said stretching out his hand. He was wearing his pair of bad-ass shades and bad-ass long-coat from which he stole from Snow during his bachelor party. The fact that said coat was able to take a direct hit from Lightning's gunblade was an example of just how bad-ass it was.

''Y-You mean you aren't here to kill me?'' The man asked relieved.

''Pfft hell no. I mean I should and all, but any man with enough balls to take a risque photo of Raven should definitely be saved from her wrath at least once. Any more and you're just plan stupid.'' The blond elaborated, knowing he himself had done something similar or dumber many times before because of his own lecherous and downright humorous taste in thing.

**''STEPHEN JOSEPH! YOUR ASS IS MINE!**'' Bellowed throughout the building.

''Wow she is really pissed off. I mean you don't see Raven that out of character often. I guess Knowledge was right when she said that with each new emotion 'tamed' by my 'manliness' there would be a random in-balance. Though its weird seeing this is Rage and all. Those that mean I have to tame them more then once? If so that kicks...''

''WHAT THE FUCKING ARE WE WAITING FOR ARE YOU GOING TO GET ME OUT OF HERE OR NOT!'' The brown haired teenager screamed. The light fixture above head exploded.

''The hell was that?'' Naruto asked as he looked at the fixture. ''Did that fixture just explode? You should really get that fixed. You know I work part time as a repairman.''

The man fainted.

**''Why are you here love? Come to watch me torture this bag of flesh?'' **The towering Rage-Raven asked.

''No Rae, that's a bad Raven. You know you're not allowed to kill civilians. Unless you're a ninja like me then it's okay. But whatever punishment you're going to give to him give to me instead. A man should not die for...well hell I don't know just don't kill him. After this I'll doubt he'll do it again. Besides we can sue this paper for character fraud or whatever.''

''Well then if you insist I'll have to work out my 'frustration' another way.'' Black tentacles shot out and started dragging Naruto towards her.

''RAVEN WHAT THE HELL? What are you...'' He was halfway in when his pants ripped. ''What are you dooooooooh.'' His eyes nearly bulged out. ''Oh Rae-chan you are one a magnificent Kinky girl you know that?''

0  
Four hours later  
0  
''Is it...is it safe?'' Starfire asked timidly as Robin peered around the corner. Any allusions about being fearless were thrown out the window when it came to Raven. The Damned Sorceress sent Beast Boy to another dimension because he accidentally walked in on her changing one time. No telling what she would do when she was really pissed and out for blood.

''No sign of Raven. You two can let go now,'' Robin said gritting his teeth.

''Oh sorry...''

''Yeah man sorry.''

Finally the feeling in his arms started to return.

''Ow...ow...ow.'' Naruto came walking up with a very noticeable limp.

''Naruto...did Raven?''

''No Robin she didn't. She's in her room sleeping off her frustration...ow...ow...ow.'' he said with every step.

''What happened to you man?'' Cyborg asked noticing the confused yet strangely relaxed look on Naruto's face.

''To tell you truth. I don't know. I think I just had sex, but at the same time I don't know. I'm just so confused. Now if you excuse me I have to go set up an appointment with a psychiatrist.''

Robin sighed, 'Why the hell am I the only halfway sane person on my team.''

000  
Emotions  
00  
Rage:Check  
Happy:  
Timid:  
Rude:Check  
Lust:

Lust and Desire Threesome:

Envy and Jealousy Threesome:  
Love:  
Desire  
Serenity  
Envy  
Knowledge  
Wisdom  
Anticipation  
Astonishment  
00  
Aspects  
000  
Anticipation  
Astonishment  
Sympathy  
Motivation  
Patience  
Respect  
Creativity


	6. The New Idea

Taming the Many Sides of Raven  
0  
NarutoxMulti Raven  
0  
Story Start  
0  
Raven, inside and out was his goddess. Her ashen skin, amethyst hair, and strong will were just some of the things that attracted him to her. Her emotional temperament, like her powers was like the ocean. Calm and collected one moment, but hectic and titanic the next.

The latter was exclusively reserved for battle or passion thankfully. It was the calm and collected in her that was slowly slipping as her mate and one of her team mates was currently having a Yo Mama battle with the team leader as referee. Jinx and Terra were judges. Why was it always the crazy people who seemed to be blessed with the gift of super powers.

''Three out of three. Beast is first.'' Cyborg declared as he stood back.

''Yo Momma's is so fat, she fell asleep in the attic and woke up in the basement.''

''Judges?''

''Never heard of that one before. I'll give him an 8...'' Terra said trying to be as unbiased as possible. Wasn't fair if the judge was boinking one of the contestants.

''7...'' Jinx said with a yawn.

''Naruto your up,'' Robin said as Naruto cracked his fingers.

'' Yo mama so ugly just after she was born, her mother said "What a treasure!" And her father said "Yeah, let's go bury it."

There was some snickers over that one. ''Judges?''

''So fowl. So fatal. So Delicious 9.''

''I have to say 9 as well.'' Terra sent Beast Boy as to say sorry.

''Oh yeah well...Yo momma so fat that when a bus drove by she yelled TWINKIE!''

''UUugh...7...'' Terra didn't have much more to say.

''4, heard it before.'' Jinx said as she turned a page in a book she stole from Raven's room. She couldn't actually read the language it was in, but the pictures were quite kinkly delicious.''

''Yo mama so dirty when I bumped into her I caught a skin virus.''

''Oh dude that was Bomb! 9!'' Terra exclaimed as she laughed out loud.

''I give it an 8.''

''Last of the Three Jokes! Go!''

''Yo Mama is so fat she has more Chins then a Chinese Phone Book.''

Terra gave Beast Boy a Eight while Jinx gave him a Seven.

''Yo mama so ugly they filmed "Gorillas in the Mist" in her shower!''

'Dayuuuuuuuuum!'

''He didn't!''

''Wow!''

''Knockout Joke! Go!''

''Yo mama so bald that she took a shower and got brain-washed.''

''Sorry BB but I have to kill ya.'' Naruto grinned and said. ''Yo Mama so fat she went swimming in the Golf of Mexico and when she farted that's what caused Hurricane Katrina.'' Everyone was silent for a moment before everyone burst out laughing. Tears streaming from eyes, some of them clutching their sides or their faces. Suddenly the TV glowed with black energy and exploded.

''NOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY custom made 84 Inch screen!'' Naruto cried out dramatically as he fail to his knees. ''Why have you forsaken me Lord! Why!'' After a few more moments of sobbing Naruto noticed Raven was gone.

In Nevermore Raven found herself in Happy's domain. Most of the domains never stayed exactly the same. Happy's amusement park to Bravery's Gym or Knowledge's Library slowly expanded with each emotion's use. One of the consistent things was that each domain was mostly dashed with the hue of the clothing that emotional duplicate of Raven worn.

''Happy!'' She called out to the emotion.

''Rae-Rae! Did you come to play? Did you bring Foxy?''

Raven rose an eyebrow. ''Foxy?''

''That's what Lust calls him. She says you should hurry up and bring him back so she can taste his big foxy...''

''Ok! I get the point,'' Raven said, not wanting to hear anymore. Happy was easily one of the most childlike of Raven's aspects and hearing her talking about sex always made Raven shivered. That was why she, along with Timid were never allowed to be alone with Lust. She like Anger was one of the more easily corrupting emotions. ''I thought we agreed that you emotions wouldn't influence me as much anymore if I allowed Naruto to come and well...you know.''

''Screw us like bunnies in heat?'' A sensous voice questioned.

Raven sighed, not turning around already knowing who it was.  
''I got to thinking. While it might be fun to have foxy here in our domains, what about out in the real world? So we can compare the experiences for the expirement. Knowledge thought it would be a good idea and all,'' The scantily clad emotion added.

''And I'm sure you had nothing to with it.'' Raven said with annoyance. Because of the whole thing with her emotions her 'Happy Naruto Time' had been cut down quite a bit. Now the prospect of them taking over her over too was not something she was too thrilled about. Of course they would be aspects of her, and using her body, but consciously she wouldn't be there to enjoy them.

''Oh! Can we Rae-Rae? Please? I want to go swimming and Eat Ice Cream and Pet a Giraffe and...''

''Ok Happy...'' Raven calmed down the emotion before she could drone on endlessly. ''I get your point but I don't think it's such a good idea...oh and don't call me Rae-Rae...''

''But Ravey!'' Happy whined as Raven's eye twitched. ''I want to play and live! It's not fair we only get to experience the outside world in instances. All we ever know and see are your memories from Knowledge's library? Why won't you embrace us? Are you ashamed of us?'' She asked doing the best impression of Timid's voice she could muster.

Raven tried her damnest to appear stoned face, but she couldn't help it. She sounded so much like Timid it pulled at her heartstrings. Most people if they been around Raven and knew of her emotions then they would pick out an emotion like Knowledge or Bravery as her most used. No one would ever consider that Timid was one of the closet of Raven's constant aspects.

The constant nightmares fueled by a demonic entity that constantly spent every second driving her to join him. Giving him nightmares of how he hurt her mother Arella and false dreams of everyone turning on her and scorning her as a monster. The constant fear of expressing her emotions could bring Trigon into the world.

The constant sadness of being distant and connected of all those around her. It was a quite and constant hell that she had to deal with for years. Dreading the day she would bring destruction to world's with her sacrifice upon her destined birthday. This was all prior to Trigon's defeat and Raven had little hope then.

Timid, did not have Bravery's Courage or Happy's Joy as Raven did. She was the complete manifestation of this aspect without having a constant connecting source to balance her out. Timid could only find comfort in her domain or around emotions like Happy, her balancer, or Knowledge The Eldest Sister Figure among the emotions.

Timid was more or less the baby in the family. Knowledge and Wisdom were the elder/wise sisters. Anger too was an older sister, but more of deviant side to the point of being borderline abusive. A redeeming quality was that even before Trigon's defeat the emotion of Wrath never physically harmed the manifestation of sadness. Sure her words cut deep and often brought Timid to tears, but she never got into a physical confrontation with her like Bravery.

Bravery was another elder sister, more or less the Guardian/Fighter of the family. The older sisters weren't necessarily the first of the emotions born. Their were also the aspects who were born along side the emotions. They weren't necessarily emotions, but they were classified as such and wore similar clothing for simplicity reason.

It was odd to think that Lust could be classified as a younger sister along side Happy and Timid. With other emotions in the middle like Desire, a twin of Lust and aspects like creativity, sympathy and motivation it could be at difficult at times to deal so many 'unique individuals' at once who all lived in a single environment and all wanted to be used more by the person's whose mind they lived in.

''Look. Let's gather and the others and will talk about this. If we come to an agreement with certain stipulations then I'll see what I can do.'' She said as Happy cheered and Lust grinned.

000  
Emotions  
00  
Rage:Check

Happy:

Timid:

Rude:Check

Lust:

Lust and Desire Threesome:

Envy and Jealousy Threesome:

Love:

Desire

Serenity

Envy

Knowledge

Wisdom

Anticipation

Astonishment

00  
Aspects  
000

Anticipation

Astonishment

Sympathy

Motivation

Patience

Respect

Creativity


	7. Having Fun With Joy

Taming the Many Sides of Raven  
0  
NarutoxMulti Raven  
0

Author's Note

000

For the last time as mentioned this is an offshot/AU story of Kitsune Among Titans. For Origin stories and stuff read there.

00  
Story Start  
00

It was autumn, a rather serene and the most under developed season in comparison to the others. The leaves were a bright array of yellows, reds, and orange. The sky was a crisp gray, and a cool breeze whisp through the trees.

''It's a nice day huh?'' He said as he and Raven sat on the bench. Her eyes, those lovely sapphires shades was full of emotion. More life like and it seemed to be growing everyday. She merely rested her her head on his shoulder as she placed her hand on top of his. ''You haven't said anything all day.''

''I was just thinking...wondering what would happen once...you know.'' Raven was enjoying her ever growing ability to express her emotions but deep down she was still scared. Scared that she might never be able to truly control all of them. That they might overwhelm her if she pushed her luck.

''You know I'm going to be with you every step of the way.'' Naruto said wrapping his arm around Raven and hugging her close. The shade of the large Oak tree they were under added to the serene and romantic atmosphere. ''I have to say when I accidentally stumbled upon this dimension during my traveler journey I never thought I would make a new life here but you made it worth it Rae.''

''You're not bad yourself. You really know how to make a girl feel special.'' She said as she nuzzled against his neck. ''My and my emotions have been talking. We think you should go meet with happy next sense you already took care of rage. They think trying to establish some sort of balance should make the process easier.''

''I suppose it makes sense.'' He said as he breathe in softly and breathed out. ''But can it wait til tomorrow? The spirit is willing but the flesh is weak.''

''You wimp.'' Raven said as she raised her head up and pecked his lips.

''So mean...'' The blond said as pulled her into his lap and claimed her lips with a passionate kiss. Using his fingers Naruto began stroking her stomach causing her to moan against his lips.

''Naruto no...'' She moaned as he began placing hot kisses against her neck. Ever since Lust found herself becoming prominent Raven found it a bit difficult to keep her urgent in control.

Though her boyfriend merely chuckled and said, ''Think you can call me a wimp and get away with it huh? To earn back my manhood I must leave you hot and bothered. It doesn't make sense now, but it's part of my needlessly complicated and ridiculously multi-part plan.''

''Which fails if I jump you.'' Raven growled as fangs began to peak and she began biting into Naruto's shoulder.

''Oh no! My plan has gloriously backfired on me!'' He said and groaned, his eyes nearly rolling into the back of his head as Raven ground her rear into his crotch. And of course pictures of this steamy make-out session was taken by another foolish photographer who did not learn from his predecessor's mistake.

Happy definitely needed to be tamed as soon as possible to help even Raven out. She was definitely the most playful and affectionate of the emotions and not afraid to voice or showed what she want. The day had started off with Naruto and Happy just playing in the park and it continued throughout Nevermore until they came across a lake where Happy had pushed him in. The playful emotion was laughing her ass off until Naruto sprout out from the water and dragged her, kicking and screaming.

''So mean...you got me wet.'' She pouted as Naruto chuckled.

''You started it!''

''Meanie! You owe me a new cloak!'' She said sticking her tongue out.

''How about something better?'' He asked as the childlike emotions eyes lit up.

''Like what? Like what? Is it a pony?''

''Well...you can say riding might be involved.'' He said as the distance between them closed. ''Joy...'' He said using the pet name as he reached up and cupped her cheek.

Nothing else was said as their lips touched. The sensation between them began to heat up as the cold water and clothes restricted their movements. Naruto's hand slid down Joy's back as he slid his tongue into her mouth.

Joy welcomed this as a grin threatened to form on her face. She brushed her bodies against his, her breasts squeezing against his chest.

''Hhm..'' Naruto said as their kiss broke. ''You taste like...kiwi-strawberry.'' He said smacking his lips.

''New lip gloss.'' she said with a giggle as she caused their clothes to disintegrate with a thought.

''Man give a guy a warning next time.'' He said as his hands trailed along the ashen skin of the emotion.

''Ooh...'' She said giggling all the while. ''Your hands tickles!'' She said as she continued fidgeting around and gasped as Naruto gripped her hips and latched his mouth onto her right breast. He began licking and teasing the nipple, roughly sucking it causing Joy to squeal. Joy continued to moan again and again as the thrill and sensations were something her limited emotional range never gave a thought. She moaned as Naruto moved to her other breasts as she squealed.

Joy's cheeks went pink as a new yet lust-like sensation went through her being. Her hands trailed down to Naruto's crotch and began playing it causing Naruto groan and Joy to giggle. She began stroking it and toying with like a toy as Naruto breaths became faster and labored. Her ministrations cause Naruto to fall back against the side as his cock rose out of the water.

''J-Joy!'' He cried out as his cock pulse and he inhaled sharply as his shaft pumped and he ejaculated all over her hand.

''Wow...you came a lot.'' She said as she moved over and pressed her perky breasts against the pulsating cock. ''Lust said that you might like this! So I'm going to do it!'' She declared with a silly grin and wrapped her soft breasts around it and began sloppily licking the tip.

''Ooh...'' Naruto said as the rough texture of Joy's tongue ran over the top of his cock. Joy didn't really have any technique, but her enthusiasm and energy more then made up for it. ''Joy! I'm gonna...'' Naruto inhaled sharply as his came against onto her lips and breast catching Joy by surprise.

Joy played with the sticky substance on her finger curiously before putting some in her mouth. She spat out and began to gag in response. ''UUugh...it's salty!'' She said with a whine. ''I don't like salty.'' She said as she began washing herself off in the lake.

Despite coming twice already in such a short time Naruto was ready to go again. He wanted a taste of Joy's virginal folds. Wrapping his arms around her causing her to squeak Naruto began kissing her chin and neck while stroking her opening. Naruto reveled at Joy's moans as he tickled her pussy and began working the folds as he dove under water and began licking her clit. Joy shuttered in delight and unconsciously wrapped her legs around Naruto's neck, squealing and breathing heavily until she was brought to climax in an explosion of bucks and orgasmic cries.

''Wow...that felt good! Really good! I really wanna do that again sometime!'' Joy said as she tried to stand up but her legs felt like jelly.

''Are you ready Joy?' He asked placing his hands on her hips.

''Y-Yeah...let's go!'' She said as she pushed down the sensation of channeling Fear.

Naruto placed a soft kiss against her lips and guided his member to her womanhood. ''I love you Joy.'' He said placing another soft kiss on her lips.

''I love you too Foxy.'' Joy said as she pulled Naruto forward for a kiss. Both of them moaned into each other's mouth as the new sensation nearly caused their bodies to seize up. It was a little painful but after a few moments Joy started to relax. Her tight and wet cavern gripped tightly around Naruto's appendage as the sensations sent Joy to knew highs. Joy breathed ina nd breathed out as the large tool still sent little shocks of pain every now and then, but Naruto's tentative kisses eased her. Her legs wrapped around him, pulling him close, holding him tightly as she moved around to feel every bit of him inside her spots.

Faster than she had anticipated, her insides began to pull and she squeezed onto the blond. Naruto half yelled into Joy's mouth and she clamped down on his member making it even more tight. Even more so when Joy's legs and arms wrapped tighter around his body. He began to thrust faster and faster and he drew closer.

''J-Joy!''

''Naruuuuuto!''

They climaxed together, holding each other tightly as they gave in to their bodies limits. Joy felt Naruto's warm jizz shot into her, mixed with her body. Naruto pulled them over tot he edge before collapsing on his back with Joy on top of him, his cock still buried deep in her.

''Ooh wow! Sex is fun!'' Joy said with a tired giggle blowing a strand of hair from her face.

''If you think that's fun I have a few more things I can show you.'' He said as he pulled himself into a sitting position and placed a kiss on top of her forehead. He then rolled them over so he was on top and began massaging her tits as his cock began to swell inside of Joy causing her to moan. To say it was a Happy day would be quite the understatement.

000

Chapter End

000

And that was Happy! And to think I was originally going to end this chapter before I did Joy. Anyway continue to vote for emotions and aspects as always.

0


	8. Desire for the real world

Taming the Many Sides of Raven

0  
NarutoxMulti Raven  
0

Author's Note

000

For the last time as mentioned this is an offshot/AU story of Kitsune Among Titans. For Origin stories and stuff read there.

00  
Story Start  
00

Out from the bowel of earths a reptilian head emerged. Its eyes glowed a hellish reddish-green as it clawed its way out of the earth. It's long serpentine body reminiscent of a dragon ripped through the hole, making it larger for six more dragon like creatures began pouring out, their tails swaying back and forth. Their sharp teeth gleamed as a small mist of poisoned breath from their mouths. The creatures, the Abassy set their sight of Jump City and began making their way towards it.

'Naruuuuuto!'' Desire cooed as she threw her hands around the blond's neck and began nibbling on his ear. She was dressed in a lavender blush crop top with black jeans and several leather belts as-trued around her hips and her hair done in the style of a french braid.

''Come on now...stop that.'' he said as the emotion clung to him. ''Look I don't know if it's such a good idea.''

''But I really want to see the outside world. You have no idea how boring it is to be cooped up here all the time.'' she said nuzzling her head against his chin. Today it was Desire's turn to spend some time with Naruto and she seemed quite intent on going to the outside world.

''Narry!'' Joy's voice rung as she tackled the blond resulting in him yanking forward and Desire going with him as they landed onto the field of violets they were walking by. Joy letting out a giggle as Desire huffed and pulled the flowers out of her hair.

''Go away Joy! Today's my turn to spend with Naruto you had him yesterday!''

''But I want to play,'' Joy said with a pout as Naruto chuckled and stood up, dusting his clothing. Joy was really coming along, developing just like the others. She was wearing a pink hello kitty T-shirt with jean shorts and flip-flops. With an echo of Kagebunshin no jutsu a couple of Naruto's puffed into existence.

''Why don't you hang with them Joy and you and I can spend some more time together later.''

''Aye aye captain!'' she said doing a salute as she grabbed two of the kagebunshin by hand and began leading them away.

''Now back to what I was saying,'' Desire said as Naruto gave it some consideration.

''I'll talk to Raven about it.'' he relented, deciding that maybe it would be interesting if Raven's emotions experienced the outside the world even for a short while.

''I just really want to see the outside world you know. Having to suppress all of one's urges and wants isn't an easy task which I'm sure you know quite well.''

''I know...'' he said as they continued down the path. ''In fact it would be interesting now that you really brought it up. Raven and I never really get to enjoy hanging outside the tower too much; fanboys and fangirls are pretty much the problem. They ruin everything from vampires and werewolves to manga and pizza. ''

'How did they ruin Pizza?''

''I rather not talk about it,'' the blond said as he winced after he remembered a particular weird incident. ''So come on Desire there has to be something unique to you. The others have their interests associated to who they are so how about you?''

''Kind of hard to say you know. I want a lot of things; for me an interest is simply something I haven't tried yet but I want to do. Joy views everything as a game and Rage surprisingly enough likes to learn about the human body if not as a means to learn how to torture people more effectively. I haven't found anything that really satisfies me you know. What about you Naruto? What do you enjoy?''

''Most people don't tend to know or overlook the fact but I tend to garden.''

''How come you haven't started a garden during the whole time you've been here?''

''Considering we live in a giant T on a small island quite a distance from Jump city it's mostly paranoia.''

''Paranoia?'' Desire echoed in confusion as they came to a stop in front of a rather old and withered tree.

''Well one figured our more intelligent enemies would have paid someone or find a way to mind control someone into dropping a nuke onto the tower or something. I mean it wouldn't really have been all that hard to simply spend weeks stalking us and learning our routine to the point where they could substitute the food we died with something poisonous and simply have enough where random people would have died too as to not bring up too much attention. I mean sure the police and FDA might investigate it, but that's not the normal thing super heroes are normally going to explore; while yes the League would have gotten involved due to the fact super powered beings were among the victims they wouldn't have jumped to the conclusion that it was the work of a super villain. I'm quite sure they're ways and arguments for a way around it, but there is probably just as many on how to be more thorough and to get away with it.''

''That mind of yours is quite crafty, attentive and brings up some good points that most people don't consider. One of the reasons Raven and I'm sure plenty others are glad you're a hero and not a villain.''

''You'd be surprised how much of a pain it can be constantly worrying about that sort of stuff. Like for instance if one ever keeps track of dates one can't help but tend to notice a lot of problems tend to occur once a week with a two to three month break each year. Though let's change the subject because when you bring up stuff like that some sort of trouble usually occurs.''

Speaking of which Bravery showed up. ''Hey Foxy knowledge sent me! Something is going on up in town so you got to get into gear.''

''God damnit!''

00000000000  
Chapter End  
0000000000

Sorry if it's short. Went through a bit of fatigue from all the lemons and chapters I've been working on and since I got jury duty the 25th I really couldn't focus. Anyway we might finally see some action in the up and coming chapters.

000  
Emotions  
00  
Rage:Check

Happy:Check

Timid:

Rude:Check

Lust:

Lust and Desire Threesome:

Envy and Jealousy Threesome:

Love:

Desire:

Serenity

Envy:

Jealousy:

Knowledge

Wisdom

Anticipation

Astonishment

00  
Aspects  
000

Anticipation

Astonishment

Sympathy

Motivation

Patience

Respect

Creativity


End file.
